Blueshift
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Shen says there's something coming. Dobbs just wants to bowl. Downfallverse. Lem/Lang.


They'd been working PCSI Sec together on the Ishimura for four months before he'd decided to make a move. He wasn't really into girls with blue hair, but there was something about Shen that just…got to him.

Needless to say, it had been a disaster.

She'd been sitting alone at a table in the mess, poking the questionable beef lasagne on her tray, and he'd slid up beside her and uttered a line that had him infamous with half the girls on the ship.

"_The planet cracker's not the only thing on this ship that can rock your world._"

He'd ended up wearing the lasagne.

After that, Shen had ignored him, and then once she was over it, it seemed, she made sure the women knew what a sleaze ball he was. Then, after _that_, she made sure that the whole team called him on his rookie-status, being the newest on security.

Dobbs ended up practically hating her, because if there was one thing he found out Shen could do it was piss everyone off. She was a bitch. But, unfortunately for her, he liked it.

Every time they'd patrolled together or were both called to a drunk and disorderly, he'd made sure to let her know it. And, over time, she'd smiled back.

Eventually, he'd asked her out on a date when they'd both had a night's leave, and they'd gone holo-bowling in the entertainment sector. It hadn't been the best idea, since they were both so competitive, especially with each other, and afterwards they'd had a giant bust-up about a glitch in the game and the computer throwing it so he could win.

He'd kissed her to shut her up, pushing her against the corridor wall outside her quarters and pressing into her. She hadn't given in – in fact, he still has the mark from her nerve-pinch on his shoulder to prove it – but the next day she'd kissed him back and he'd known then that she was just a little rough around the edges when it came to that kind of stuff.

It hadn't taken them long to tumble into bed either. A spectacular bust-up outside his quarters and _boom_, they'd hit the mattress and fucked 'til morning.

He'd never met a woman like her.

* * *

><p>He knows she's awake.<p>

"You need to make a move."

She doesn't say anything, just shifts a bit, her blue hair tangling around her face as she opens her eyes and looks at him through the mess. He's never understood why it gets so wild, but he likes to think he's part of the problem. Him and his 'planet cracker,' at least.

His smirk brings a scowl to her face. "Just because I have duty and you don't doesn't mean you get to be all _smug_ about it."

"I disagree."

"Shut up."

"_Make_ me."

He knows she will, eventually, but it's too early for her to be bothered now. He's found she's definitely not a morning person – morning-sex, yes, morning-argument, no.

In fact, if she wasn't nearly late he'd most definitely make good on the morning-sex. As it is…he could still squeeze it in.

He pulls her to him by her hips underneath the cool white sheet and wraps his arms around her. He knows she can feel him getting hard against her soft thigh.

"_Jace_…" She moans. "C'mon…"

"What?"

She shivers at the tone of his voice, low in her ear as he bites the skin just below it.

"I need to… Ah, fuck it."

And then she grabs him, hauls his face up to hers and kisses him as she tangles her legs around his. He grins into the kiss in victory and gets a jab in the side for it.

"Come on," she urges him, her breathing suddenly heavy. "_Come on_."

He frowns at her rush, before rolling his eyes at her impatience. It isn't because she wants to get to work, it's because she wants to get off, and she is childishly impatient when it comes to her orgasms.

"Give me a second, babe. I just want to check something first," he tells her.

She looks down at him in disbelief as he slides down her body, taking the sheet with him.

"It's still _there_," she growls, twisting her hips to keep him trapped between her legs.

He chuckles darkly. "Oh, I know that."

He presses his thumb against her clit and licks a trail up the inside of her thigh. She's a quivering wreck before she can even blink.

"Asshole," she mutters breathily.

He just smirks, going in for more and pressing his tongue into her wet pussy. The short blue hair above tickles his nose, but the noises she's making for him is well-worth anything.

"Oh, fuck… _Oh, fuck_!"

She's coming in a matter of seconds and he's crawling back over her before she can even open her eyes.

"What…did…you want to check?" She pants out, pushing her hair off of her forehead.

He shrugs, settling between her legs. "To see whether you're easier to get off in the morning." His cock meets her hot cunt just as she begins to look angry, and he pushes in with a groan before she can hit him. "And you are," he tells her smugly, grinning.

His heart begins to beat out a goddamn samba once he's fully inside of her, and the pounding pulse in her neck tells him she's feeling exactly the same.

She doesn't tell him to _come on_ any more, she just pulls him down to her and kisses the everloving fuck out of him until he can't breathe. Just the way he likes it.

And as their hips meet again and again, a beeping begins to sound from the comm pad across the room. The speaker connects and Alissa's voice blares in the small room.

"Where the fuck are you, Shen? Your shift starts in five. If you're not here in ten, I'm demoting you."

The pad turns silent and Shen laughs from beneath him.

"She's always threatening that," she tells him, arching her hips until he goes so deep he thinks he's going to bust on the spot. "She never does. I'm too…_good_!"

"Oh, I know." He leers at her playfully. "Why d'you think I'm here in the first place?"

She takes his not-so-subtle challenge and turns him on his back, riding him 'til kingdom-fucking-come. And _when_ he comes, he goes blind from the force of it.

He hears a yell and he's about…eighty percent sure it's him.

Shen's a bit of a nut, when he thinks about it and especially now as he looks up at her riding him and chasing her own end. Her blue hair's a fluffy halo about her head and she's biting her lower lip so hard he thinks she might tear right through it, and she's absolutely _nothing_ like any of the girls he's had back on Earth…but she's the best he's ever had, in more ways than one, and he'll be damned if he lets her go.

He traces the tattoo above her left hip, trailing up in dark blue swirls to the underside of her left breast, and as she lifts and drops higher and harder, nearly keening, he presses his free thumb to her clit.

She breaks apart instantly, her nails digging into his chest as her pussy clenches around his softening cock. She falls on top of him a moment later, her tits soft against the hard muscles of his chest and pants against his neck as he strokes her spine.

Eventually, once they've both cooled off, she makes a move and lifts herself free of him, pulling on her discarded uniform and yesterday's underwear. She brushes out her hair and pulls it into a ponytail. She leaves the rings in her ears.

"I'm gonna get people saying I smell of cock all day."

"Well, I don't wanna know what people think _I _smell like," he snarks back.

Shen's mouth lifts in a curl of a smile before she holsters her weapon and goes to leave with a soft _swoosh_ of the door opening before and closing behind her, but not before she mutters,

"Better get dressed, Dobbs. There's gonna be some more freaky shit going down today... I can feel it."

Once she's gone, he lies under the sheet and thinks about the weird disturbances going on around that goddamn Marker. He hates the fucking thing.

But he smirks when he thinks of how he and Shen are going holo-bowling with Pendleton and Hanson later, and he doesn't want anyone or anything to fuck with that. He knows she's planning on winning. She doesn't know he was bowling champion back in his home town.

He thinks he'll tell her later.


End file.
